


To Banri

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [19]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Banri celebrates his birthday over drinks with Yuki and Momo.





	To Banri

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Banri! Thank you for all your hard work! And we forgive you for getting the twitter account suspended. 
> 
> This fic wasn't what I originally planned to write for today but I'm glad I was able to do something to celebrate. 
> 
> **19\. Happy Birthday to You** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html) (I'll pick back with prompts 17 & 18 this weekend.)

Momo slams his empty glass down onto the table. “Another round?” he asks the other two men.

Yuki glances down at his nearly empty glass and says, “Sure.”

Banri waves him off. “I think I should stop for tonight.”

“Aw, come on, Ban-san. It’s your birthday! Let loose!” Momo says, reaching for the bottle on the table.

Banri rests his chin on the heel of his palm. He already had one too many tonight and would regret it in the morning, but maybe just one more. “All right then.”

Least he could hold his alcohol better than some of the others in the room.

Momo grins as he tips the bottle to Banri’s glass but hardly anything pours out. “Ah, let me go get another one.”

He jumps up and rushes across the training room to fetch another bottle.

Banri catches the smile on Yuki’s lips as he watches his partner dart away. “I’m glad Momo-kun has relaxed more around me now.”

Yuki hums in agreement. “It’s mostly because he’s drunk right now.”

Banri chuckles. “Probably. Sometimes I feel like he still treats me like his old idol when I wish he wouldn’t.”  

Yuki snorts. “I think he’ll always see us like that in some way.” He downs the last of his drink in one gulp and sets it back on the table. “Do you miss it?”

Banri tilts his head to meet his gaze. “Every now and then, I guess. It was important to me but,” he pauses as he gazes around the room and looks at everyone’s who gathered for the night to celebrate him. (He honestly didn’t want them to go through all the trouble but there was no stopping them.)

He wouldn’t be sitting there if it wasn’t for Takanashi offering him the job five years ago which then led to helping to manage IDOLiSH7. He felt pride in watching them grow and make a name for themselves. He’d do anything to protect the seven of them and continues to make their dreams come true. They were more important to him than any personal success.

“This is where I’m supposed to be,” he finishes as his gaze meets Yuki’s again. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Yuki nods. “I expected as much. I’m glad you’re happy though.”

“Thanks.”

Yuki gazes at him for a moment and Banri can tell he wants to say something but before he gets the chance to find his words, Momo appears.

“I’m back!” Momo announces setting the bottle down on the table.

Yuki turns and smiles at him. “What took so long?”

“Sorry, darling. Mitsuki tried pulling me over for a round of their little game,” He explains as he sits down, crossing his legs.

Momo pops off the top and takes Banri’s glass again. Once everyone has a full glass again, Momo raises his own, sloshing a bit onto the table. “I think I speak for everyone at this table when I say we’re happy to have you back in our lives. Here’s to another year! To Ban-san!”

Yuki raises his own, adding, “To Ban.”

Banri sits up straight and raises his glass to theirs. They clink their glasses together and take a drink.

His life had been full of many surprises and although his life took an unexpected turn, he’s truly happy with it all. He looks forward to what comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177843778026/to-banri). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1038153833636089856).


End file.
